1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment having an alarm monitoring equipment operation and, more particularly, is concerned with a mechanically actuable assembly for disabling an alarm device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to install surge suppressor units on a wide variety of industrial, commercial and residential equipment for protecting the equipment from frequently-occurring utility power voltages spikes or surges. The surge suppressor unit prevents entry of voltage surges which could potentially damage the electrical components of the equipment. The effectiveness of the protection provided to the equipment by the surge suppressor unit depends on maintaining the surge suppressor unit in good operating condition.
Various devices have been provided to monitor proper functioning of a surge suppressor unit in order to alert an operator on a timely basis of malfunction or failure of the unit. One device is a light which either turns "on" (or "off" depending upon which condition is selected for use) when the surge suppressor unit malfunctions. However, a light will not draw the attention of a user unless the user inspects the light by looking at it. Another, more effective, device is an alarm, such as a buzzer, which will make an audible sound which can be heard by and thus catch the attention of the user or someone nearby.
Once attention of the user has been drawn to the defective surge suppressor unit and steps are being taken to obtain a replacement unit, the user typically desires a way to disable and silence the buzzer while awaiting the arrival and installation of the replacement unit. Consequently, a need exists to provide a means to easily and reliably disable the buzzer of a surge suppressor unit.